Here comes trouble
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have faced many monsters, many battles and even Tartarus for crying out loud! But TRIPLETS? Oh gods, they need help... Rated T for some swearing


**This is like a summary chapter. I will probably go into more details and do flashbacks or something, but this is all I've got for the moment. Sorry if it's really fast-paced, but I only have ideas for when the triplets are older. Like the next chapter… and (at the moment) my ideas for them are generally good/nice/not very Art-y. **

**I hope this OK and please review! Any suggestions for improvement/ideas/etc. will be gratefully accepted. **

**Oh, I don't earn Percy Jackson and co- all Jackson and Valdez kids are my OCs- Louisa is my OC- blah blah blah and so on and so forth...**

* * *

Annabeth was studying her reflection, frowning.

"What's the matter, Wise-girl?" Percy asked, moving forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her bulging stomach.

"I'm only two months gone. I feel bigger." She pulled a face. "I _look_ bigger."

"You don't. You're beautiful." Percy turned her to look at him and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I wasn't this big with the others." She complained, looking down as she felt her bump. "I hope everything's OK." Percy gently tucked a loose, curly strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, Wise-girl. We can ask later if it makes you feel better." Annabeth nodded, remembering their booked baby scan later.

Sage, their youngest child and only daughter, ambled in.

"Mammy, are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Annabeth noticed the sheet of paper in Sage's hand. "What's that?" Sage looked down before holding it up, beaming proudly. It was a design for a house Sage had nattered on about all week. It was a… very Percy house.

"Yup, she's your daughter."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, go and help the boys." Annabeth smiled at Percy. "And make sure Max doesn't kill Tobias."

* * *

Later at the scan, Annabeth was nervous. Percy held her hands in both of his and kept talking to her reassuringly. It didn't help when a stranger, but fellow mum-to-be queried that it wasn't long until Annabeth popped.

"I'm two months!" The woman's face fell.

"No way… I am so, _so_ sorry." The woman looked sheepish. "Maybe it's twins."

"I hope not." Annabeth nodded at her husband. "He's a twin. Bloody nightmare." The woman laughed softly.

"Identical?" She asked Percy.

"No. Sister."

"Who's older?"

"Me." Percy smiled proudly.

"Annabeth Jackson."

"Well, that's me." Percy stood, her hand in his.

"It'll be OK." He promised.

Annabeth told the midwife about her worries. The midwife offered a check-over, to which Annabeth obviously had to agree to, seeing as she was there for that in the first place.

"Is everything OK?" Annabeth asked worriedly, her fingers laced with Percy's. The midwife was silent for a few seconds, moving the scanner.

"How do you feel about triplets?" Percy and Annabeth stared at her in disbelief and shock. The midwife chuckled. "Look." She pointed out the three heartbeats, moving the scanner to show the individual babies.

"C-can you tell what they are?"

"Not yet." The midwife gave a kind smile. "Maybe next month."

They were given a picture and sent on their way. The woman they had talked to earlier was still there.

"It's triplets." Annabeth told her. The woman's jaw dropped.

"Oh my… good luck!"

"Thanks. And you."

* * *

Annabeth looked around her apartment. Percy was asleep next to her, using her shoulder as a pillow with a baby name book open in his lap. The children were in bed.

The boys had to share a room, but with all their stuff, it was cramped. Sage was in the box room that had once been an unloved storage room. There was no room to swing a cat, which Percy had tried (with a toy cat, obviously, he wasn't cruel like that).

"Percy." Annabeth prodded him awake. He looked up sleepily. "I think we need to move."

"Move?" He frowned. "But I'm comfortable."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." She kissed the top of his head. "I meant move house."

"Oh…" Percy said, understanding dawning on him. "Why?"

"Percy, we can't put another baby in here, let alone triplets. We barely fit in ourselves."

"Move where?"

"I don't know. Get me my laptop." He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Please my precious Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled and kissed her cheek before jumping up and going on the search for her laptop (she left it lying around all the time).

They spent the rest of the night searching houses for sale nearby. Annabeth didn't seem happy with most of them. Percy seemed happy with all of them- _"It could be blue!" _or_ "See, it's blue! It's a sign, let's get it!"_

* * *

"OK, OK, names. Um…"

"I've always liked Lilly." Percy told her, flicking through a name book. He was sitting amongst the cardboard boxes that they had packed some of their stuff into. They were still on the hunt for a bigger house- Tobias printed off many suggestions- but anything they packed was shipped to Leo and Louisa's place and stacked in their spare room. They really needed the space.

"We don't know what they are yet, Seaweed Brain."

"When do we find out?"

"Couple of weeks, I think." Percy pulled a face, stopping on a page. "We should get them T-shirts." He looked at her quizzically. Annabeth held up her hands, as if holding a T-shirt in examination. "I was planned." She moved her hands to her right slightly. "I wasn't." She moved her hands again. "And I wasn't either." Percy grinned.

"Where can we get them?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Maybe one of those T-shirt personalising place thingies."

"Daddy! Max stole my book!" Percy hid his face in the book, complaining.

"This is your fault." His voice was muffled by the pages. Annabeth smirked at him as he forced himself to his feet and rambled past.

"Seaweed Brain needs his sleep!" Annabeth called after him.

"I was sleeping. You woke me up!" He protested, stopping halfway on the stairs to look back at her challengingly.

"Daddy!" Sage shouted again. Annabeth smirked mockingly and shooed him away. Percy stuck his tongue out at her before wandering off to Sage's rescue.

* * *

"Ooh, fancy seeing you here again!"

"Oh gods, it's you. How's Baby?" The woman from their scan had met up with them again. She held a two month old baby in her arms.

"Stephen."

"Aw… he's so cute." Annabeth cooed while her husband pulled a face at the tot. Stephen watched him carefully.

"How's it going with you?" The woman smiled.

"Ugh, don't get me started. We're trying to move house, we've got four other kids to look after, he's pretty much working full-time and I feel like a bloody beached whale." The woman laughed, covering her mouth with her hand quickly.

"I shouldn't have laughed at that." She said between her fingers. Annabeth waved it off and the woman relaxed. "I'm Stephanie."

"Stephanie and Stephan."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"But that's really cool."

"Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth warned.

"What's the girl version of Percy? Or boy version of Annabeth?" Annabeth shot him The Look and he bit his lip, staying quiet. Annabeth gave a content nod, sitting down. Stephanie sat next to her, tending to Stephan. Percy got to hold him for a minute while Annabeth and Stephanie chatted away like old friends.

"Will you stop pulling faces at him? The poor kid will have nightmares." Percy looked round innocently from pulling faces at Stephan.

"He's got to learn one day."

"No, he doesn't."

"He does now."

"Give him back, Percy." Percy carefully settled the tot in Stephanie's arms.

"Annabeth Jackson."

"Ugh… now I've got to get up…" Percy laughed while Stephanie tried not to.

"I'll wait until you get back. I need updates on these triplets." Stephanie grinned. Annabeth returned it, holding Percy's hand as she waddled after the doctor. Yes, triplets was exciting, but for the love of Zeus, made her back hurt like Hades.

* * *

Stephanie was still sat in the waiting room when Annabeth and Percy came back. Percy was grinning down at a scan photo while Annabeth looked annoyed with something. They were still holding hands.

"Do you know what they are?"

"Two boys and a girl."

"Aw…" Stephanie cooed. "Ooh, they're going to be so cute! You could dress the boys up in matching outfits and the girl could wear something colour-coordinated."

"You sound like Vicky." Percy said.

"Who?"

"A... uh, _friend_ of our eldest son's."

"Girlfriend?"

"No. Annoyance."

"Oh…" Stephanie smiled at that, amused. "Poor him."

"Mmm…" Percy hummed in agreement. Annabeth and Stephanie traded numbers before the Jacksons left.

* * *

**Right, definitely drabble. Uh, Stephanie is a minor character- not godly at all- and the Stephan and Stephanie thing is just me being me… or me being bored… I don't know, I can't think. Anyway, the two might not be in the story often, unless I remember to put them in or something. **

**Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Remember, this chapter was just a, um, set-the-scene/storyline chapter. Ideas I had BEFORE the triplets were born. The next one would be when they're ten or something… **


End file.
